Light
by septasonicxx
Summary: Cissnei and Genesis wait for the sun to come out behind the clouds again. Set during the time when Genesis left ShinRa. Cissnei found him. #3 of the 100 themes challenge.


It was cold. The wind whistled through the trees softly and reached out its icy fingers to claw at the people sitting under a tree, shivering and holding their arms around themselves tightly. They hadn't spoken for quite a while, neither knowing what to say. It had been a while since they'd been able to strike up a normal conversation since circumstances had thrown them into this dark and foreboding forest.

The girl reached up to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear and breathed out slowly. She was trying to keep herself calm even though she didn't think she'd ever felt colder in her life. She knew that if she moved closer towards the man she was with that she would instantly be warmer, but she didn't want to chance doing anything he wouldn't approve of.

He was, in fact, waiting for her to make the first move. He also did not want to pressure her into anything and was thinking that since it had been so long and she had not moved that perhaps she didn't want to.

"G-Genesis?" Cissnei asked quietly, turning her head to look up at him. He looked down at her curiously and his expression softened as he saw how cold she looked. Surely she wanted to get warmer?

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"It's not usually this cold here, is it?" she questioned with a genuine desire to know the answer. He gave her a small smile and shook his head, shifting so that he was more comfortable and inconspicuously positioning himself closer to her.

"Do you need my coat?" he asked.

Immediately a blush crept up her cheeks and she shook her head, "I'm alright. Besides, I wouldn't want you to freeze either."

"Perhaps..." he trailed off and frowned slightly. Cissnei watched him closely, wondering what he was thinking but not brave enough to ask. "Would you like to share it?"

"Your coat?" she asked with a small gasp.

"Yes. I'm sure you'd fit under my arm," he shrugged. "But it's only if you want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Oh, well if it's fine." Cissnei murmured. Genesis smiled and nodded, reaching out to slowly pull her closer to him so that they were sitting against each other and sharing body heat. Cissnei let out a content sigh as she felt some of his warmth sink into her and she had to fight to resist the temptation of dropping her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry you have to be here in this." Genesis said quietly.

"Hm?" she tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

"You could be at ShinRa, you know," he told her. "Rugged up in an office not worrying about being cold."

"I'd rather be here." Cissnei said in a whisper.

"I'm glad." Genesis slowly bent his head so that his lips brushed against her forehead and she blushed again but didn't move away this time. Even though they both knew about their attraction for the other, they couldn't help but act nervously all the time.

"I don't want you to be alone." Cissnei said honestly before falling silent. They both gazed out in the distance of the dark forest and enjoyed the quiet for a moment, allowing it to stretch on and on.

Genesis tightened his arm around Cissnei and looked down, a smile appearing on his lips. He slowly took her hand with his and turned it palm-up, smirking as Cissnei watched his face curiously since she didn't know what he was doing.

"Look down, Cissnei." he murmured, still watching their hands. She did so, glancing down and letting out a soft sigh as she saw the small ray of sunshine which danced in her palm. It must have been coming from a gap in the leaves somewhere above them.

"It's beautiful."

"If I had known moving closer together would make the sun come out from behind the clouds I would have done so long ago." Genesis murmured in her ear teasingly.

"You only think that's what made the sun come out." Cissnei jibed with a giggle.

Genesis raised an eyebrow in amusement and let go of her hand to reach up and gently cup her face, staring into her deep brown eyes. "All I know is that being close to you always lights up my day, and I would not enjoy the sight of this sunshine half as much if I was on my own."

Cissnei ducked her head and Genesis allowed his hand to fall away. He smiled down at her shy form and breathed in a breath of fresh, slightly warmer air. The clouds were moving faster now and more sunshine was pouring through many other gaps in the leaves above them. It wouldn't be long before the cold was driven out almost entirely.

"You light up my day, too." Cissnei said almost inaudibly, finally giving into temptation and dropping her head against his chest.


End file.
